A la mort d'un sensei
by sapiwette
Summary: Kakashi est mort... Naruto l'aimait... Résumé nul, mais l'OS est mieux! Bonne lecture!


Un matin comme un autre après une nuit comme une autre. Il ouvre les yeux, baille et saute hors de son lit. Comme avant le… l'événement.

Mais sa joie n'est pas là, parce qu'en une seconde il s'est souvenu.

Il se regarde dans son miroir. Ses cheveux blonds ne sont plus en feu d'artifice, mais en bataille. Ou plutôt en champ de bataille abandonné. Ses yeux d'azur ne sont plus animés comme autrefois. Il songe au suicide de son sensei et comme à chaque fois son cœur se serre. Il avait connu la mort de son meilleur ami, Gaara, mais celui-ci avait… Disons-le ! Il avait ressuscité ! Alors que Kakashi-sensei…

Il sait que ce jour va être comme les autres. Que ses amis vont essayer ed le réconforter, sans vraiment svoir ce qui le chagrine. Personne bien sûr ne se doute de la vérité. Personne ne sait que Naruto était et est toujours amoureux du ninja-copieur. Personne ne sait qu'il a l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il entend le nom de Kakashi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit, de se tuer ? Quelle est la raison de sa mort ? Pourquoi s'est-il jeté de la falaise ? Savait-il seulement que ce serait Naruto qui ramasserait son corps, et qui l'enterrerait ? Le savait-il seulement ?

Non, sûrement que non.

Une journée de travail comme une autre. Il est affecté au lieu de l' « accident ». Là où son amour est parti. Là où l'homme de sa vie l'a quitté pour de bon. Il songe au rêve de cette nuit.

Le revoilà au bord de la rivière. Il crie son nom.

« KAKASHI-SENSEI !! Où êtes-vous ? Où… »

Soudain un brui d'eau le fait se retourner. Sa partie consciente sait à l'avance qu'il va retrover un cadavre froid et bleu. Mais non, il retrouve son sensei vivant, qui rit aux éclats en disant « je suis revenu, me revoilà »…

…

…

Il cherche un indice qui permettrait de savoir la raison pour laquelle Kakahi s'est ôté la vie. La funeste raison qui l'a poussé à s'en aller.

Il remonte à la faaise, laissant derrière lui Sakura et Sasuke, qui se tiennent la main. Lui e peut tenir la main de personne. Elle est là, l'injustice. Ils ont le droit d'être heureux. Pas lui. Pourquoi ? Allz savoir…

Il fouille les environs du coin d'où son sensei s'est jeté. Son camarade Neji le rejoint, parce qu'il a fini sa mission et qu'il veut l'aider. Avec son regard si différent, il pourra peut-être voir ce que les autres n'ont pas vu.

Un jour comme un autre, pense Naruto.

Un jour comme un autre ? Vraiment ?

Non.

La différence, c'est que Néji trouve quelque chose. Un papier. Une lettre. Il la tend au blond. Au blond qu'il aime en secret.

Il lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrent tout grand. Il baisse la tête, murmure une phrase que seul Néji entend, et court. Où va-t-il ? Il s'en va rejoindre celui qu'il aime. Que fait-il ? Il empreinte ce même chemin, celui de la voie du Ciel…

Il se jette vers les airs et les flots, rien ne le retient.

Les autres le regardent prendre son envol vers les Cieux éternels. Ç'en est fini de lui. Il est parti.

Néji, malgré son hébétude, se penche pour lire la lettre laissée par Kakashi. Pour que chacun sache la vérité, il la lit à voix haute.

« A vous, habitants de Konoha.

A toi, Néji, parce que je sais que c'est toi qui trouveras cette lettre. Qui d'autre ?

A toi, Sasuke, parce que tu as enfin pu épouser Sakura, j'en suis sûr.

A toi, Naruto. Seulement à toi. Parce que j'éprouve pour toi quelque chose qu'un sensei ne devrait pas éprouver pour son élève. Naruto, excuse ma lâcheté. Ce n'est pas la première de ma vie, mais c'est la première de ma mort. Je m'en vais, parce qe vois tu Naruto, je t'aime aussi fort qu'il est possible d'aimer. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. Je m'en vais parce que je sais que je te suis nuisible. Pardonne moi, je pars car je ne suis que ton sensei. Adieu, Naruto. Adieu, mon amour de Naruto… »

Ils sont tous es deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils sont enfin réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils sont enfin ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils sont enfin réunis. Et nous, qui restons là, encore immobiles sous le choc, nous ne pouvons que sourire et pleurer, ne sachant ce qui convient le mieux. Devons-nous être heureux ? Devons-nous être tristes ? Devons-nous rester neutres face à cette nouvelle ? Ils s'aimaient… Ils s'aiment. Que faire alors ?

Qu'avait dit Naruto à la seconde de son dernier départ ?

Néji se tourne vers ses amis et répète l'ultime phrase du jeune homme :

« Tu es tout pardonné, mon amour »

Cette nuit, peut-être, brilleront deux nouvelles étoiles, celles de deux cœurs apaisés…

Sapiwette.


End file.
